Oops! She Did It Again
by SPOTTY
Summary: Again... un-Newsies related... but definitely Lilah Delilah:-)


Since I was banned from FanFiction.Net for a bit I had time to do some writing. I don't like this one, or The Monkees one. Maybe I should just stick to Newsies! R & R anyway though! Hope they don't BAN me for posting Britney Spears on Newsies! Lol!  
  
Oops! She Did It Again  
  
Interview Done By: Lilah Delilah… or me… Katie Louden  
  
Cameraman: Rob-Roy Fingerhead *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Camera: Bessie  
  
Extras: Justin Timberlake  
  
"Why Britney Spears?" you ask. Well, I don't have any idea! I was just looking at famous birthdays and hers popped up. I thought, "Hm… lots of people like Britney. I can make fun of her fake boobs!" I don't mean to be mean but that all I can be is just me… hehe.   
  
  
  
Lilah Delilah: This is so exciting! Britney Spears! *Fiddles with hair* She said that she would meet us here, in the middle of this stage. I wonder where she is. *Pulls hair up and then takes it down* What do you guys think? Up *pulls hair up* or down *drops hair*?  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Neither.  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Bessie: Frankly, I think you look fine with it…  
  
Lilah: Shut up! Here she comes!  
  
Britney Spears: Lilah, I love your hair! *Sits down on stage and flings own hair back* I'm so *lets out deep breath* hot. *Takes off sweater*.  
  
Lilah: Uh, right. So Britney, where do all of your fabulous clothes come from?  
  
Britney: What clothes? Oh, you mean when I actually am wearing clothes? Oh, well, I just buy them from places like Goodwill or the Dollar Store, that way there's not much that comes with it anyhow. Ya know?  
  
Lilah: *Looks down at teacher-looking, blue-striped, dress that she got from Goodwill* Right.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: So are your boobs real? I heard that you got them big and then they popped and that's why they're small now.  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Gasps* That's awful! Shut up!  
  
Britney: *Grins* *Winks* It really is hot out here. *Takes off another sweater*.  
  
Lilah: *Chuckles* *Serious* Have you ever been to a nude beach Britney? I hear that people are quite open at places like that.  
  
Britney: No, but I've been to a strip club. It was really cool. *Laughs*.  
  
Lilah: *Confused*  
  
Britney: It was a joke.  
  
Lilah: Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha. Right, uh, Britney, would you ever swim in a sea full of sharks?  
  
Britney: I have Lilah. It's not really fun…  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Is that what happened to your boobs?  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Britney: *Chuckles*  
  
Lilah: *Goes on* Your birthday is right around the corner, is it not Britney?  
  
Britney: Um… no… My birthday was in December. It's already past.  
  
Lilah: So it's right around the corner back, is it not?  
  
Britney: *Looks over shoulder* I, uh…  
  
Lilah: I'm going to ask you a question that I KNOW everyone has wanted answered Britney: Are you and Justin Timberlake… together?  
  
Britney: No, we're just friends. Oh wait, no we're not. Maybe I should ask my agent. No, we're not. Hold on. Hm…  
  
*Door opens from nearby house and out walks…*  
  
Britney: Justin! Hi! We were just talking about you. *Whispers* It's really hot. *Takes off last sweater and out pops Britney's "I'm A Slave" costume*.  
  
Justin Timberlake: Britney, hi.  
  
Lilah: *Holds out hand* Hi! Lilah Delilah standing before you. You must be the famous Justin Timberlake who had s-e-x with Britney and thought you got her pregnant…  
  
Justin: What?  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Aiming to start trouble* Lilah, I think that was some other guy.  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Justin: *Glares at Britney* I thought your agent told you that we were going out still. Isn't that what the people want?  
  
Bessie: *Gasps* Isn't that what the people want? Oh my.  
  
Lilah: I don't believe this. Justin, are you having sexual relations with this young woman?  
  
Justin: Oh my God.  
  
Britney: *Stands close to Justin* What is it Justin?  
  
Justin: *Walks past everyone* I'm confused.  
  
*A poll appears on top of the stage and Britney climbs it*  
  
Lilah: I think we need to shut Bessie off.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, did you guys see that commercial where the, uh…  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Bessie: Nothing can describe the horror of what is about to happen.  
  
Britney: *Climbs further up pole and "falls"* I'm just looking for Justin!  
  
Lilah: *Says quickly* This is Lilah Delilah signing off. Peas, carrots, and rice for all.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Peas, carrots, and rice for all?  
  
*ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Bessie: Bye. *Shuts herself off*  
  
Away! Go to the Lilah Delilah page! :-D http://lilahdelilah.tripod.com/ 


End file.
